This invention pertains to a device which is designed to provide regular and factual information concerning the status of stored grain. The gist of the invention is a sectional probe device composed primarily of standard sampling sections, a drive section and a tip section with gates within those sections to catch and hold samples of grain and to record the temperature of the captured grain samples on a thermometer. The sections are aligned and held together by an alignment bar which positively joins separate sections by the use of detent buttons. Additionally, the alignment bar is designed to provide a space to locate and attach the thermometer in each section. The thermometers are shielded and may be used in any or all sections of the probe. Further, the drive section is a standard sampling section modified by the addition of a welded, downwardly spiraling flight which enables the probe to be driven into the grain. Below the drive section is attached a small sampling section called the "tip" section. This tip section is shorter than the standard section and adapted with a rounded end so that grain may be penetrated but the bottom of the grain storage facility will not be punctured. Additionally, the tip section is also designed to include sampling gates and a thermometer so that a sample close to the bottom of the grain storage facility may be obtained. The invention also includes a drive adapter which is inserted into the top of each section as they are sequentially driven into the grain. The drive adapter has a tapered hexagon shaped tip which allows fast, easy coupling with a drive unit utilized to rotate the probe as it is driven into or out of grain. Further, the device utilizes a gate-actuating tool which fits over the squared alignment bar once the drive adapter is removed. When the gate-actuating tool is turned a quarter turn in either direction all the gates in the probe are opened and samples are taken. When the tool is returned to its original position the samples are secured within the probe as it was taken at each depth within the grain. Finally, the device utilizes a detent release tool designed to depress the detent buttons securing the individual sections together so that the sections may be separated as the probe is withdrawn from the grain. The detent release tool is curved to fit the hand of the probe operator.